Blue
by kukangssi
Summary: Jeon Jungkook dituntut untuk menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Kehilangan sosok yang penting dalam hidup membuat Jungkook mendistorsi diri dari interaksi yang berlebihan. Selama ini hidup Jungkook sudah aman dan nyaman, semua planningnya berjalan lancar. Namun semenjak mengenal 'mereka', hidup tenangnya mulai kacau. TAEKOOK. VKOOK. etc. HOMO. repost wattpad: kukangssi.
1. Prolog

Sebut satu hal yang ingin kau hapus.

Maka dengan percaya diri aku menunjuk bulan oktober untuk dihapuskan.

Kenapa? Karena banyak hal buruk yang terjadi dibulan itu.

Bulan kesialan bagiku, bulan kesialan yang membuat keluarga baikku tak lagi baik. Dan aku benar-benar benci bulan itu.

Kalimat "Jungkookie jaga eomma ya?" Adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh ayah sebelum sosoknya benar-benar pergi dari hidupku.

Yea. Ayah pergi, bukan untuk satu atau dua tahun. Melainkan selamanya, melebur menjadi satu dengan tanah.

Namun dengan kejadian ini aku paham akan arti keikhlasan yang sebenarnya...

Untuk ayah, terimakasih sudah mau menjadi superhero dalam hidupku. Aku menyayangimu, dan semoga kelak kita bisa bertemu kembali.

Dari Jeon Jungkook yang ingin kembali lagi kepangkuan mu

.

.

.

Beranjak dewasa itu tidak menyenangkan, dalam pandanganku sih begitu. Karena semakin aku dewasa semakin pula aku dituntut untuk mengecap pahitnya dunia ini. Semakin banyak pula sisi kelam dunia yang teak kiketahui semasa aku masih kecil.

Eomma tak lagi sama, dia berbeda sejak kematian ayah. Dan disini aku sebagai anak dituntut untuk memahami situasi. Padahal, terkadang aku juga ingin dipahami.

Atmosfir hangat dan nyaman mulai terkikis. Keramaian yang biasanya terjadi mulai memudar. Presensi ku untuk terus mendekam dikamar makin menjadi. Dan makna dari rumah sendiri tak lagi kuketahui.

Hidupku berantakan dalam satu jentikan jari.

Aku... Benci hidupku. Benci sekali, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak bisa, sebab aku sempat berjanji untuk tetap berjuang sampai titik terakhir meski hidup ini terasa tak adil bagimu, meski hidup ini seolah pilih kasih padamu, dan meski hidup ini terasa berat serta menyakitimu. Ayah, aku ingin menyerah, aku tidak kuat. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk tetap hidup baik kepadamu. Aku harus bagaimana? Dunia benar-benar pilih kasih kepadaku.

Dari Jeon Jungkook yang ingin segera melenyapkan diri.

**Tbc.**

**Untuk MeikiToka246, stay strong and i luv you.**


	2. 1

_Ia hanyalah bidak catur yang sedang menikmati permainan takdirnya._

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela napas berat. Pertengakaran antara Ibu dan Ayah tirinya benar-benar memuakkan. Kadang kala membuat ia ingin segera pergi dari rumah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak selingkuh!"

Teriakan, cacian, makian bahkan suara nyaring tamparan sudah menjadi hal biasa dirumah mewah ini. Malah, terkadang suara pecahan kaca juga terdengar nyaring. Membuat Jungkook benar-benar mual akan sikap kekanakan mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua. Sudah tahu jika tidak satu frekuensi yang sama, kenapa juga masih mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga, dan juga... Tolong jaga sopan santunnya. Kalian hidup disini bukan hanya berdua, ada aku dan para pelayan lainnya. Tolong ya kesopanannya." Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya kala itu, yang jelas ia merasa muak dan lelah dengan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya yang tak ada habisnya. Semua yang ia ucapkan saat itu hanya respon refleks semata.

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook dengan perlahan meninggalkan ruang makan. Membiarkan sarapan paginya tak tersentuh sama sekali padahal perutnya meronta minta diisi. Pun tak perduli dengan kebungkaman orang tuanya, tak perduli juga dengan perasaan mereka. Dan tak perduli apakah ucapannya itu termasuk dalam kategori kasar atau tidak. Ia tidak perduli.

Selama ini Jungkook tidak dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak dengan ayah tirinya maupun ibu kandungnya. Mereka ada hanya untuk formalitas, itu anggapan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

'Perut yang sabar ya, janji deh nanti saat jam istirahat akan memanjakanmu.' Jungkook tersenyum miris sembari menghela napas berat, mengelus perutnya yang mulai merintih kelaparan. Pagi cerah yang diawali dengan mood rusak, Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi satu itu. Tapi untuk perut yang perih dipagi hari seperti ini, ia baru pertama kali merasakannya.

.

.

.

Sejak satu tahun yang lalu terdapat 3 syarat mutlak untuk hidup tenang di Bighit High School.

**1\. Jadilah tak kasat mata.**

**2\. Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Kim Yugyoem.**

**3\. Jangan berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung. Karena Kim Taehyung dan Kim Yugyeom adalah musuh abadi sejak mereka ada dalam kandungan.**

Nah, Jika berurusan dengan Taehyung—entah itu sekedar urusan bisnis atau pertemanan atau asmara atau apalah itu, maka otomatis akan berurusan dengan manusia yang bernama Kim Yugyeom. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan ketika 3 syarat itu terpenuhi tanpa terkecuali, dijamin hidupmu di Bighit super duper menenangkan. Bukannya mau melebihkan. Tetapi, jika salah satu syarat mutlak itu tidak terpenuhi, sudah dipastikan hidupmu bagai arwah yang dilempar ke api neraka. Panas dan sengsaranya bukan main.

Ini serius, karena pembullyan ekstrim kerap terjadi, pelecehan secara lisan maupun non lisan juga seringkali terjadi.

Misal saja kau berniat untuk terlihat populer dengan memamerkan kekayaan orang tuamu yang melimpah ruah bagai sumur yang walau airnya selalu diambil tak pernah habis dengan bonus visual yang cukup mencuci mata dari penatnya pelajaran sekolah. Maka sudah pasti warga sekolah akan tunduk padamu, mengelu-elukanmu dan bersikap baik untukmu. Tapi saat kau ada sedikit saja masalah, atau perilakumu menyimpang di pandangan mereka. Maka bom! Satu warga sekolah akan menjadi algojo yang siap mengeksekusimu. Pembullyan, pelecehan, dan hal tak menyenangkan lainnya akan kau dapatkan secara cuma-cuma.

Mengerikan bukan?

Ya. Sangat. Itulah mengapa meski keluarga Jungkook kaya rayanya keterlaluan, Jungkook tidak pernah sedikitpun terlihat mencolok di mata warga sekolah. Jungkook selalu berpenampilan ala kadarnya, baju terkancing rapi yang seperempat bagian bawahnya tertimbun oleh celana bahan, almameter selalu dipakai setiap kali ia keluar kelas, rambut klimis warna gelap alami, daun telinga bebas dari tindik, plus kacamata bulat minus yang berframe almunium tipis. Tinggal diberi behel dengan kulit kusam yang berjerawat maka Jungkook akan terlihat benar-benar culunnya. Akan tetapi, dikarenakan gigi dan kulit yang ia miliki tidak bermasalah maka sosok Jeon Jungkook tidak terlalu terlihat culun sekali.

Jungkook masih masuk dalam kategori culun sih, namun culun yang berkelas. Dari segi intelek dan visual ia cukup berkelas. Tampan tapi ada bumbu manisnya. Cerdas dalam hal akademik maupun non—meski masih dibawah Kim Taehyung juga.

Warga sekolah banyak yang mengenal Jeon Jungkook, jelas. Ia yang kerap menyumbang mendali emas, perak, perunggu kepada sekolah tentu dikenal baik oleh warganya. Namun yea mereka hanya sekedar kenal saja, mengelu-elukan juga tidak. Karena dimata mereka, Jeon Jungkook terlihat sangat membosankan. Kemana-mana selalu membaca buku, seolah Jungkook dan buku adalah soulmate abadi yang tak terpisahkan.

Karena itu, banyak warga sekolah yang hanya kenal Jungkook sebatas kenal saja, tak pernah penasaran akan hidup Jungkook atau mencoba berkawan baik dengannya. Tak ada, disebabkan satu hal, yakni membosankan.

Tetapi memang itulah tujuan Jungkook, menciptakan sosok yang membosankan bagi orang lain agar orang tersebut tidak ikut campur atau penasaran dalam hidupnya. Inilah taktik hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Namun karena taktik ini juga Jungkook tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya, yang dapat dijadikan sandaran kala ia lelah hati maupun pikiran.

Tidak ada, Jungkook selalu sendiri. Menahan beban hidupnya dalam diam. Menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, apa-apa sendiri. Hingga ia terbiasa menggantungkan diri pada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook memiliki banyak kelebihan, tapi bukan berarti ia tak memiliki kekurangan kan? Kekurangannya hanya pada keluarganya yang tak harmonis itu.

Barangkali banyak orang yang berfikiran bahwa hidup Jungkook itu enak. Sudah pintar, tampan-manis, putih bersih, body goals, kaya raya, keluarga konglomerat, dan dapat beasiswa bidang prestasi yang nominalnya wow sekali, pasti hidup Jungkook mudah dan bahagia sekali.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pemikiran seperti itu, itu adalah hal manusiawi. Jungkook juga tidak menyalahkan manusia yang berpikiran seperti itu, malah ia mengamininya dalam hati, dan menganggap itu sebuah doa.

Siapa tahu diantara doa baik itu akan benar-benar terwujud kan? Misalnya hidup Jungkook yang pasti bahagia.

Jika sudah menyangkut kebahagiaan, entah mengapa Jungkook ingin tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Bukan senyum miris penuh penderitaan, tapi senyum lebar yang manis mengalahkan kemanisan arum manis.

Jungkook bahagia, cukup bahagia dengan hidup yang telah digariskan oleh tuhan. Ia bahagia menjadi dirinya sendiri, ia bahagia dengan pola pikirnya sendiri, ia bahagia dengan masalah yang menimpanya karena ia tahu semua masalah yang telah ditetapkan oleh tuhan pasti ada penyelesainnya. Meski terkadang ia merasa lelah, letih dan terpuruk, tapi jujur saja Jungkook cukup bahagia kok. Serius.

Jungkook bersyukur dengan hidupnya yang nano-nano ini, dengan masalah yang masih menggelayutinya, dengan semua doa yang dipanjatkan oleh orang-orang. Ia bersyukur, karena dengan begini ia dapat mengerti apa sih hidup itu?

Mungkin banyak manusia yang broken home berakhir menjadi nakal dan serampangan. Ya memang banyak, dan jumlahnya tak terhitung, tapi Jungkook menolak untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Ia memiliki jalan sendiri, pemikiran sendiri, dan inovasi sendiri. Jungkook tidak ingin sama seperti mereka yang nakal itu, ia memiliki sudut pandang sendiri akan dibawa kemana dirinya ini.

Tuhan telah menetapkannya hidup di dunia, maka hal yang musti ia lakukan adalah tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Jika ia tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari keluarganya, maka Jungkook akan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tentu dengan cara yang baik.

Pelampiasan atas kesuntukan dan kelelahan hatinya ada pada buku, entah itu novel atau buku bacaan pelajaran. Yang jelas Jungkook harus membaca dan mendapatkan pengetahuan baru. Maka tak heran, diumur 15 tahun ini Jungkook sudah berada di tingkat 2 sma. IQ nya luar biasa tinggi kawan-kawan, dengan pola pikir yang membuat para orang tua salut dan ingin menjadikan Jungkook anak-mantu. Dengan asumsi, Siapa tahu bisa mempebaiki keturunan kan?

Kacamata bulat teman seperjuangan Jungkook sengaja dilepas. Memijit perlahan pangkal hidung saat dirasa pening melanda. Bel istirahat akan berdentang 5 menit lagi, dan bacaan novelnya telah habis. 3 jam pelajaran kosong akibat guru yang mengajar tidak hadir, cukup membuat Jungkook bersyukur karena bisa segera menghabiskan bacaannya—meski terkadang ia harus sabar saat kosentrasinya terganggu oleh suara bising anak-anak lain. Dan perkara tugas, bisa ia kerjakan saat dirumah nanti. Hitung-hitung sebagai kesibukan daripada menganggur.

Perutnya makin melilit dari detik ke detik, membuatnya sedikit meringis perlahan. Dan saat bel surga berkumandang, saat itulah Jungkook segera bangkit untuk kemudian memacu kakinya menuju kantin. Memenuhi demo warga perutnya yang sedari tadi menyiksanya.

.

.

.

Semangkuk ramyeon yang mengepul hangat berdampingan dengan susu vanilla kotak dan jus tomat. Mulut kecilnya mengunyah roti melon dengan perlahan, mengunyah sebanyak 33 kali agar lambungnya tidak terlalu bekerja ekstra. Kasihan, sedang sakit. Jadi teruntuk mulut, lidah, dan gigi harus mengalah lebih dulu ya.

Setelah roti melonnya habis dan tenggorokannya selesai teririgasi dengan susu kotak, barulah Jungkook menyantap ramyeon pesanannya. Mengunyah sebanyak 33 kali dan menelannya perlahan. Tersenyum kecil saat mengecap rasa ramyeon yang enak sekali. Benar-benar memanjakan lidahnya. Ini namanya double kill, harga murah kualitas terjamin.

Akan tetapi, masuk disuapan ketiga. Respon tubuhnya adalah menegang saat mendapatkan input berupa suara Park Jimin yang—

"Hai, boleh kami bergabung disini?"

Sok akrab sekali padahal mereka tak pernah saling kenal dekat sebelumnya.

"Huh?" Salah tidak jika output dari Jungkook adalah blank face? Sepertinya tidak. Karena ini cukup mengejutkannya. Bukan hanya dia saja sih, warga kantinpun ikut terkejut.

Jimin tersenyum cerah, sedetik kemudian duduk dihadapan Jungkook sembari meletakkan nampannya. "Hanya meja ini yang terlihat cukup menampung kami, jadi bolehkan? Hmm..." Jimin melirik papan nama yang tersemat dijas Jungkook.

"Jungkookie?"

Jungkook tak memperdulikan panggilan Jimin, ia fokus menatap kaku sosok-sosok yang paling dihindarinya. Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, dan—Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya kuat saat mereka mulai mengisi bangkunya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa semenjak tadi kantin yang biasanya ramai mulai hening akibat terlalu mengurusi detak jantungnya yang bergerak abnormal.

Ingin sekali Jungkook mengusir mereka, namun sadar jika bangku ini milik umum membuat ia mengurungkan niat.

Ketegangan makin menjadi saat sosok Kim Yogyeom mulai nampak dan berbisik lirih yang cukup jelas didengar oleh siapa saja. "Wow, teman baru eoh? Tumben kalian merekrut manusia culun seperti dia?"

Oh sial. Apakah ini dampak karena ia berbicara kasar tadi pagi ya?

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu." Desisan dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook menunduk dengan mata terpejam.

'Tolong ya, jika ingin berdebat jangan libatkan aku! Masalahku sudah banyak, aku tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi!' Batin Jungkook meraung-raung ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Jungkook yakin, setelah ini pasti Yogyeom akan membullynya karena terlihat sebangku dengan gerombolan Taehyung. Hanya sebangku! SEBANGKU!

Ah, rasanya ia ingin kembali kepelukan ayah kandungnya yang sudah almarhum saja.

**Tbc.**

**Repost wattpad: kukangssi**


End file.
